Painting Flowers
by RaindropDress
Summary: Just because you paint a black flower white doesn't make it a white flower. Just because you mold someone to be an angel doesn't make her a angel. // Rated M for language. Renesmee and Aro. Totally original.
1. Prologue

This idea has been floating around in my head for MONTHS! So I decided to stop reading fanfiction and to actually write some... I suck at writing but hopefully I will get better as time goes on, and If I suddenly do get better I will rewrite all of the old suckish chapters.

This story will have a lot of chapters... I have the whole thing planned out in my head, and believe me, it's going to a very fucking long story.

I would really really really love a beta! If you are a beta message mee! 3 .

I know that this chappie is short... but it's a prologue... okay? xoxoxo

Shitt! Dude! I almost forgot the disclaimer shindig.

**BLAH BLAH BLAH TWILIGHT BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER, NOT ME! Cause if it did, I couldn't be writing fanfiction, I be writing fucking books... Fucking books... not books about fucking. :P **

Don't review! (pssttt... I'm trying to use reverse psychology!)

Lot's of love,

Raindrop_Dress

* * *

"Mom! I can't believe you! This is absolutely none of your concern". I was pissed. How dare she talk about me with my ex-boyfriend, the 'loveable' Jacob Black. There is no privacy here, what with mind reading,future seeing, and fucking feelings leaching people... I mean vampires. I just need to get away, but none of my family respects that I am a adult now.

"Jake is my best friend Nessie, we can talk about stuff." Of course, she just says this in a awful calming voice, that makes me want to leap on her and claw her eyes out with my fingernails. I sometimes feel guilty for hating my mother, apically when she has done so much for me. Ever since my fifth birthday things have been...different. I wasn't cute,innocent,darling Nessie anymore. I changed. I changed because I got power.


	2. Dude, can you feel that?

I know that this isn't very long, but I wanted to update quickly. I actually do have a life and wanted to upload a chapter before I went out.

I'm not very good at spelling the way Jasper would talk with a accent. I'm sorry. :) Please forgive me.

I love writing, but I HATE how long it takes. I would very much like a beta... but I don't really know how to get one :( .

I'm only 13 so no hating on my grammar and spelling, I try my hardest.

No hating on my age either. I'm not some stupid mindless obsessed Twilight fan. I am obsessed with other stuff too!

I would like to thank whoever 'Demetri Can Find Me Anyday' is. Thanks for being my first review 3.

I love reviews. Good or bad!

Lot's of love,

RaindropDress

PS: I'm on TWITTER!

Raindrop_Dress .

PPS: SHIITTY GUMDROPS! I almost forgot the disclaimer again.

** DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. IF I DID I WOULD OF PUBLISHED MIDNIGHT SUN! ... :)**

* * *

"Happy Birthday,darlin'." Jasper said with a cheerful smile. He obviously sensed my depression and my mother's anger. Without Jasper I would be a wreck at the moment. I got up from the stairs where I was pouting and gave him a big hug.

"Awwh Jasper. I just don't know what I would do without you, your my own personal Prozac."

I whispered this, as my voice was still hoarse from crying. Jasper wrapped me in a caring hug. He was the best uncle a girl could have, even if we weren't technically related.

"Darlin', it's okay. Everything is going to be okay." He whispered this in a hushed tone, not wanting me to cry again. Suddenly I could feel worry. I snapped my head up to look at Jasper. Why was he giving me worry? That's not relaxing.

"Uhh... Jazz? Why are you sending me worry mixed with joy? It's rather confusing." I asked this curiously. I didn't want to be rude, because gifts sometimes worked differently. If his was acting up and not working for him I didn't want to embarrass him, since it's been awhile since he's fed he just might not be feeling his best.

"What are you talkin' bout? I am only giving you joy? I have been worrying, but it's just for Alice, she's bein' ignored by your mother for while now." He said the last bit with sadness. I felt it too, but I wasn't quite sure if it was his or mine. I felt guilty myself for Alice being ignored by my mother.

Even if it was my own mothers fault.

"Dude...I just felt sadness...could you stop giving me bad vibes?" I said this in a slow hippy kinda voice. The one that I use whenever we are talking about moods, it usually cheers him up. I felt amusement after I said that. Thank God! Something other than a awful mood. Then suddenly I felt understanding.

"Nessie, maybe you can feel moods too? That would be rather cool. It migh'int be as good as mind reading but it comes in handy from time to time... try to make me feel something, could ya?"

Wow! A power! I never actually thought I would get one, and I never actually felt to bad about that. Rosalie,Emmett,Carlisle, and Esme don't have powers, so I never felt excluded.

I tried to focus so I could 'send' Jasper a mood. All I could hear though was Esme humming over a magazine,Rosalie and Emmett arguing over wedding details (again!). I kept on getting distracted. I tried to focus on the mood 'calm'. Suddenly I was extremely calm and relaxed. Awesome! Now all I have to do is 'push' it out of me, like my mom did with her power. I took a deep breath and 'pushed'.

"Wow Nessie, it worked. I feel so calm right now. You are really good at controlling powers." He didn't say this really ethsusdiastically, proably cause I calmed him. Who's the Prozac now? Moi!

I went to walk out to the porch. It was overcast like every other day. We didn't live in Forks anymore, instead we moved to Vancouver. Canada was nice and it was a lot like Forks. The main reason we moved to Vancouver was so that we could still visit Charlie, and that Jake's family was still close but far enough that we wouldn't risk being noticed by people who used to live in Forks. We owned a boat and it was supposedly "top of the line, very fast..." Whenever my father talks about any kind of vehicle or boat I try my best to tune it out, because if he can tell that you're listening he will just talk about it for hours. Trust me, I know from experience.

Jasper knew better then to follow me. He could always understand when I just needed some alone time. Sometimes I felt that he knew me better than my own father. I loved Jasper like a dad, but I would never tell him that in case my real dad 'heard'.

I loved my 'aunt and uncles' house. The 'story' that we told everyone is that Carlisle and Esme adopted Alice,Jasper,Emmett,and Rosalie. They tell everyone the same story like last time, that they moved here from Alaska. To everyone else that 'explained' there pale skin. Also, like last time, Jasper and Rosalie are twins. As for my mother and father, my father is Carlisle brother. Which makes Carlisle my 'uncle'. My parents house is close to Carlisle's and Esme's house, but far enough away so that my father isn't bothered my having to listen to there minds. Since my mother and father look very young the 'story' is that I am my mother's sister and that our parents died in a car accident.

My cell suddenly started blaring 'The Static Age' by Green Day.

_I can't see a thing in the video,_

_I can't hear a sound on the radio,_

_In stereo in the static age._

I pulled out my Samsung Impact. I automatically knew it was from Alice. When I choose that ringtone it made her kinda pissed. She hated that she couldn't see my future. So I always tried to surprise her, seeing as only Jacob and I could. I checked to see if she sent me a text, nope. I got a video message, I pressed play.

_ Alice was sitting in a change room. She was worried. "Listen Nessie, I don't have a lot of time to explain this to you. I was going to send you a text but I just could fit it. Things are going on right now. Things that you can't exactly explain. The only reason I can see this is because I saw you and Jasper talking. I keep seeing bits and pieces of you. Some are rather confusing. I don't want to intercept with fate but I must tell you, everything will happen for a reason, even if I can't see that reason quite yet. You will soon decide what path to take, and I can only hope to guide you to take the right one." _

The video then ended. Well then... that wasn't confusing at all. I laughed at how Alice could be. I guess if I saw the things that she saw I would understand why she chooses to with-hold certain information, but really, like I'm ever going to be able to see the future.

I decide that I need to see Jacob, maybe he might help me understand what the fuck is going on.

I ran inside to grab my sweater, only to see Jasper reading a text with a confused expression on his face. I decided to yell, seeing as everyone could hear me.

"Hey everybody! I'm going to Jacob's apartment, okay? I will be back later!" Rosalie then was beside me. She looked slightly annoyed, as she always did whenever I went to see that 'dog'.

"Nessie, just promise me you will be back before 5pm. Having a birthday party would be rather stupid without the birthday girl. It's only 2pm now so you will have plenty of time to hang out with that...dog." I replied that I would be back by then and gave her a hug. I then went out and started running through the forest into the city.

If I really wanted to I could of called Jacob and asked him to pick me up, but it seemed silly. It only took 5 minutes when I run.

As I was running I wondered what I would get for my birthday. I hoped a car from my Dad. I already had my license, since I was supposed to be 17, but my parents said that I wasn't allowed to drive unless I was with a adult. I was almost a adult, but they would never listen. They always look at me if I'm still a year old. I'm going to be turning 5. I know that isn't very old, but I have the body of a 18 year old, and I am smarter then my teacher's at my high school.

The last time that my father and I had that fight I kicked his Volvo leaving a huge dent in it. He was instantly furious. It probably didn't help the matter when told him that a Volvo was the gayest car ever so there was really no harm done.

I was then grounded for a week.

I slowed down once I got into the city. I then jogged my way to Jacob's apartment, hopefully he can help me figure out what is going on.


	3. I think I misplaced my imprint!

Yeah yeah... I know this is really short. I'm sorry. This took 15mins to write and I'm about to go to bed. I thought that I would post it. This is CHAPTER 2! WOO! The sooner I write the boring stuff is the sooner I can get to the good part (which I have already written some of it in longhand).

*hint hint* During the birthday fights break out!

I have a account. My username is RaindropDress (duhh!)

I also have twitter which is : Raindrop_Dress

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT... OR NEW MOON... OR ECLIPSE, OR EVEN BREAKING DAWN. I'M ACTUALLY GLAD I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. THERE! I SAID IT! TWILIGHT IS MY LEAST FAVORITE OF THEM ALL... LONG LIVE ECLIPSE! **

Yayy! I didn't forget the disclaimer! No hating me though. I'm sorry but my Eclipse my favorite. New Moon is my second favorite.

Lot's of love,

Raindrop_Dress.

**PS: ALL OF YOU AMAZING PEOPLE READING THIS SHOULD REVIEW! DO YOU KNOW WHY YOU GUYS SHOULD REVIEW? BECAUSE YOU GUY ARE AMAZING AND BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE. I KNOW THAT YOUR PROBABLY SAYING "HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT I'M AMAZING AND BEAUTIFUL?" I KNOW BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE READING MY STORY. THAT MAKES YOU AMAZING AND BEAUTIFUL TO ME!**

* * *

I knocked on the door, laughing as I heard Jacob running to the door. He quickly wrenched it open and gave me a huge smile when he saw it was me.

"Wooahh dog! Sit." I grinned. He of course, didn't look so amused after that, even if his mood was amusement.

"Awwh, look. My favorite half-vampire in the whole wide world. I am so honored to be graced with your presence"

"Oh shh, you...you... moron." I said the last bit half-heart idly. I ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

As soon as I hugged him I knew something had happened. I felt like something was missing, but I wasn't to upset that it was missing. Shit. The Imprint.

"Uhh...Jacob? Can you feel the imprint?" My voice was shaky. He then look down at me in concern. He gently rubbed my back in a comforting gesture.

"Of course Nessie. Why wouldn't I?" He said this in a worried voice. He started shaking. "You're not with somebody else are you? You didn't meet up with that other half-vampire did you...? I am going to kill him!" I look up at him, slightly scared. Jacob has never showed anger at me before. Well, except when the Volturi came.

I was pissed off. I back out of his hug and went to go sit down on his couch. I grabbed the blanket that Rosalie got him as a birthday present. The blanket had wolves on it. The card said "Here is a lovely blanket with dogs on it. I hope it reminds you of home. I really hate you, Rosalie."

I looked at Jacob in disgust. "So what if I was dating somebody else, it's not like we are dating!

I would never go against our imprint though. Especially not with Nahuel. He is like 150 years old! Talk about gross. I'm insulted though that you would think I would do something like that!"

Jacob, still feeling the imprint, automatically felt guilty for being rude to be. "I'm so sorry Nessie. I didn't mean to insult you, promise. I love you Nessie, I really do. I'm sorry. That will never happen again." He rushed out.

I, acting like the child I'm not, turned my head away from him. "You better be" I whispered acidly. "I've been having a awful day today. What with my parents and I fighting about driving, me suddenly able to feel people emotions, and Alice giving me these cryptic messages. I don't need any shit from you Jacob Black."

To say Jacob was surprised would be the biggest fucking understatement of the year. "YOU CAN FEEL EMOTIONS!" He shouted. Oww. Thanks Jacob. Hearing isn't _that_ important.

"Oh shut up Jacob, you don't need to yell! I'm _so _sorry I didn't get the chance to tell you well you were telling me that Nahuel and I have been fucking."

Jacob suddenly was very flustered "I,uh,you,no,I,no,implied" I then raised an eyebrow.

"If you're going to say something coherent go right ahead"

"I...uhh.. I never said that you were having... intercourse... with Nahuel. I merely meant that you might have been kissing him or something."

"Oh well _sorry. _Jacob, who say intercourse? Except for teachers. I overheard some old lady talking about how they want to fuck Robert Pattison. Which I find kinda gross. He looks like my Dad, talk about throw up in my mouth a little."

"I just want to be a good example. Your father would kill me if I wasn't."

"Uhh... Jacob. I have something to confess... I might have umm maybe told my Dad that you might be givingittomesogoodthatI'msurprisedIcanstillwalkafter'" I quickly spite out the last bit.

Jacobs expression was rather funny. It would be if I worried about his reaction.

"You told Edward what!"

"I told my Dad that you might be givingittomesogoodthatI'msurprisedIcanstillwalkafter'." I mumbled the last bit well saying it a bit slower.

"Oh my... shit! I can believe you told Edward that. I'm surprised I'm still alive. Why hasn't he been here yet to kill me. Oh shit... oh shit shit shit. He is probably waiting till you go to school so he can kill me and tell you it's an accident." Jacob looked so worried that I almost felt bad. He was just way to funny though. I was to busy focusing on trying not to laugh.

"Jacob, it's okay." I then yawned. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Alice and me were looking at fashion magazines and watching T.V. I really didn't get a lot of sleep.

"Jacob, I'm really tired. I'm going to have a nap. Okay? Thanks." I didn't even give him a chance to respond. "Wake me up at 4:30 darling." I then got up of the couch and walked to his room.

I loved his room. It was just so... Jacob. The walls were painted a nice plain gray. He had a Ikea bed and dresser, plain white. He had pictures of his family on the dresser. His bed sheets were not plain like everything else though. They were spider-man. I picked them out. I picked them out because I knew that Alice would never let me have spider-man sheets. Never. I quickly changed into one of Jacobs t-shirts. I didn't need bottoms because 1. I was a tease. 2. He was freakishly big and his t-shirts were almost to my knees.

"Jacob, get in here!" I said. I obviously didn't need to yell. One of the advantages of having a werewolf friend. Friend. Ugh. I hated that Jacob refused my advances. My Dad just scared him too much.

Jacob came strolling in. "What is it you want,love?"

I just rolled my eyes. "Come lie down. The sheets are cold" I pouted. Jacob just sighed and climbed into bed. I snuggled up to him and layed my head on his warm chest. Best pillow ever. And with that thought I fell asleep.


	4. Did you google poop?

**I haven't written in forever. I'm sorry. I'm trying to read Hamlet... so far it's not going as great as I hoped. I have decided that I REALLY hate Shakespere. I love it when I watch it as a play... but reading it is sooooooooo difficult. I've actually threw the book. I haven't threwn a book since New Moon. But really, who didn't throw the book when Edward left... what a idoit. **

**If you haven't guessed already, I'm not a big Edward and Bella fan. Edward is a drama queen and Bella is a whiney bitch. I love them, but they tottaly get on my nerves... omg. I have gone crazy. Talking about fictional characters like they are real.**

**I am so tired right now. I really hope this chappie makes sense. If it doesn't tell me. **

**Review and follow me on twitter: Raindrop_Dress **

**Lots of love,**

**RaindropDress**

**DISCLAIMER!: EEEK! I NEED TO REMEMBER TO PUT THE DISCLAIMER UP! I REALIZED WHEN I WAS AT SCHOOL THAT I FORGOT! ANYWAYY. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHENIE MEYER DOES.  
**

* * *

I woke up to snoring. Loud snoring. I was also as hot as Johnny Depp. Yup. That hot.

"Jacob. Get. Up. Now. " I demanded. I wiggled out of his smooshing and checked the clock on my cell. 4pm. Thank God. Jacob still hasn't moved. Whatever.

I went to go get a piece of paper from his printer.

_Hey you lazy piece of shit,_

_I couldn't get you to wake up. I,believe it or not, have things to do and people to see. I just can't sleep my life away._

_Your favorite person in the whole wide world (or else),_

_Renesmee._

I went to Jake's bathroom so I could check my hair (even if it would be hilarious to see the expression on everybodys face when I showed up with bedhead). I winked at myself in the mirror. Who is that sexy beast? Moi! I then giggled quietly and left Jacob's apartment.

As I was running home I got a text from Anna, a friend of mine from school.

_Hey bitch! Guess what I just saw on youtube! Llamas with hats! Luv ya _

Anna was one of the weirdest girls I have have every met. She was a nerdy Paris Hilton. Nuf said. Her father owned some business that made crap loads of money in Canada. Anna and Alice in one room was enough to create a fashion hurricane. Not that I minded though, it was my mother who runs away from fashion like my dad runs whenever he hears the words "Spanish Influenza". Anna was

also incredibly smart. She used to be top student in everything before us Cullens came to town.

Anna and I were good friends. I hated that I would only get 4 years to hang out with here. She was a great person, even if she sometimes could be a total airhead. Like the time she thought milk and eggs came from the same animal. Just because they are white. Yeah.

Before I knew it I was back at the house. Since my laptop was still at my house (were my mother was) I called Emmett so I could borrow his.

"Emmie!" I called.

"Yeah Nessie? Something wrong?" Emmett asked, looking rather concerned. "Why are you back so early?" Ohh... so that's why he was worried. I usually stayed with Jacob till I absolutely positivity had to leave.

I wanted to tell someone about the imprint, or lack thereof. I felt though that if I acknowledged it then it would be true. So, I decided to just pretend that I still had the imprint and was in head-over-heels love with Jacob.

"No, Jacob just feel asleep and I decided to let him sleep."

"Wait...what? You were SLEEPING with Jacob!" After Emmie said that I could not pass up this opportunity. This is were being a good actor is important.

"Shh! You can't let my dad find out. He would cut off Jacob's dick, and I realllyy love that dick."

"Eww! T.M.I! T.M.I!"

"Whatever Emmie. I have something to show you!" I said this in sing song voice.

"What?" He asked warily. Emmett knew me to well.

"Get me a computer and you will find out!"

"Fine."

He rushed upstairs to grab his laptop. In no less than a second later I he had it plugged in and set on the couch. He then looked at me, grinning, and patted the spot beside him. I just laughed and went to sit beside him. I grabbed the computer and started Firefox, because come on, vampires like speed, and hate crashing.

I typed in youtube, but before I could I got a glimpse of some of the browser history.

"Eww Emmie. You googled 'poop'? Who does that?" I asked, rather disgusted.

"Well... I was curious as to what it looked like. Since vampires don't poop. My human memories are very foggy and such. So poo is something I don't really remember." He said defensively. I just giggled and decided to show him the llama video.

_A few minutes later._

"Nessie! That. Was. Amazing. Boat nectar! Brilliant! I need a Llama... with a hat! Do you think Carlisle will let me get a Llama! Alice could pick out the best hat that would look Fabulous on my Llama. I shall name him Frederick. Frederick the Llama. I will love him with all my heart." Ohh Emmett. You are so funny sometimes. It's even more funny when you are serious.

"Emmett... I don't think Carlisle will let you have a Llama. Esme would hate it because you would bring it around the house and it would make a mess. We all know how whipped Carlisle is." I tried so hard not to laugh. Or giggle.

The door opened. Carlisle was walking towards me, looking (and feeling) annoyed.

"Uhh...hey... Waz up hommie?" I said this, trying to make him not so pissed. It didn't work.

"I'm not whipped! I just care for my wife. Her happiness is my happiness." I looked at him with my eyebrow arched. Whatever you want to think Carlisle, whatever you want to think. Emmett just made a whipped noise. I giggled.

Carlisle looked even madder. I have never seen him angry before. Maybe there was something going on between him and Esme. I really hope not. There were both my grandparents, and I love them both dearly. Even thought I didn't always show it. "Esme! Can you please get down here so you can tell Nessie and Emmett something?" Carlisle said.

Esme was immediately by his side. Her face looked like she had won something. She must of heard our conversation. "Carlisle," she said with a sigh, "even Nessie and Emmett think that I wear the pants. I know that we have been arguing about this for a few months but you just need to accept it. It's not embarrassing or anything. Bella wears the pants too. Maybe you and Edward can have a talk together, talk about your feelings." Esme said this well smiling, being very serious.

"Esme." Esme looked at Carlisle with a smug smile.

"Yes, Carlisle?" Carlisle just sighed.

"Esme, you wear the pants." He mumbled. Emmett and I were laughing so hard. You could also hear Rosalie upstairs, giggling.

The door opened again. I got off the couch to see who it was. It was my Dad and Alice. I ran up and gave them both hugs. Suddenly I felt this magical tingle. Shit. Not this again. I could hear all of my family's minds. It felt so rude and dirty, hearing things that should be considered quiet. I closed my eyes and wished it would stop.

I suddenly got a view of the future. Of me figuring out that I could turn my powers on and off. Handy. I decided to keep them off. I really didn't need them. I would play with them later and learn how to control them, but not now.

I instantly looked at everyone around me. It all seemed to take place in only a second. This is so weird.

"Nessie! I can't seem to read your mind! Is something wrong! Are you okay! Did you hit your head! Carlisle! Does Nessie have brain damage!" My Dad. Always overreacting.

"No Dad, I think you're the who has brain damage. I guess I just gained another power or something. No biggie. It's been happening a lot lately."

"So you are okay? No injuries?"

I just sighed "No Dad, no injuries."

He then suddenly looked really nervous. " I have been thinking about your relationship with Jacob Black. I guess since you are imprint with him, and look and act about 18, which is older than me, that you can date Jacob. I really wished that you waited till you were married. But alas, it is your sin, not mine. … Just use protection, condoms and stuff... you know... " By the end he was nervous and probably wishing he was anywhere but hear. Poor Dad. Even if I was sometimes mad at him I always managed to forgive him.

Emmett was guffawing. Typical.

"So... Dad? Does this mean that I can drive on my own now?" I asked. Fingers crossed.

My Dad looked up at me in horror. What! I can have sex with Jacob, but driving is off the table! " Honey... I think that you are still to young."

Ugh!

Jacob choose that moment to walk in.

Nessie's to young for what?"

* * *

**The more you review the sooner I will update! I swear! Promise! Love ya! And Goodnight!**


	5. Change in motion

I haven't updated in ever. I have been doing homework, how boring eh? I was sick recently, so most of this chapter is written well on cold medication... so ... have fun reading that. :)

This is my longest one yet! It is also when things (finally) start getting interesting.

Please review, and maybe follow me on twitter : Raindrop_Dress

**DISCLAIMER.**  
**DID YOU HEAR ABOUT THE NEW BOOK STEPHENIE MEYER WROTE? IT DOESN'T LOOK THAT COOL, BUT I'M PROBABLY GOING TO READ IT ABOUT A HUNDRED TIMES ANYWAY, EVEN IF I HATE IT. WHY? BECAUSE STEPHENIE MEYER IS AWESOME. BELIEVE IT OR NOT, I ACTUALLY LOVE THE HOST BETTER THAN TWILIGHT. ... BUT STEPHENIE MEYER STILL OWNS TWILIGHT. I DON'T.**

Whenever I read Caps the voice in my head shouts? If it's the same for you, tell me! In a review... :P

* * *

I just wish the earth would open up and a big black hole would appear and drag me in a dark abyss. It would at least be better than where I am right now. After the embarrassing sex talk/approvalbutnotaapproval Jacob decided to invite himself in and jump in mid-conversation. Great. Just fucking great.

"Nothing Jacob. How about we go outside there something really interesting I want to show you." When in doubt direct the conversation away from angry/confused family members. Jake of course hasn't exactly caught on to the mood in this room yet.

"What Nessie?" Jake. So. Annoying. I just need to get you away and you are not helping one bit. I want to scream 'I AM TRYING TO SAVE YOUR ASS AND BALLS OKAY! JUST RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN AWAY FROM HERE AND COME BACK LATER!' but of course Jake would just ask more questions and it would be counter productive.

"I just want to show you..." Shit! I need to think of something quick... what's outside..."Dirt! I need to show you show dirt!" Nice save Nessie, nice save. I inwardly give myself a good pat on the back.

My family is all looking at me like I've lost it. Alice is silently giggling. Great. I try to peek into her mind but she is thinking about all of the pairs of shoes she bought... way to hard. She is trying to block me out! Thanks Alice...thanks. Even my mind is being sarcastic lately.

"But Jake! This is _really _special dirt. Really special. So if we could just hurry it up a little and LEAVE I can show you it. Okay?" I smile. I try to put every ounce of cuteness and innocence into that one smile.

And it's my downfall.

"Renesmee! Something is going on?" He then turns around to look at the varying faces off my family. Alice still silently giggling, Jasper looking slightly amused, Carlisle appalled, Esme is furious, Dad is concentrating on what Alice is thinking,Rose is murderous,and Emmett... he watching Charlie The Unicorn well looking up at Jacob with hatred in his eyes. Emmett is also murmuring about how he might have to take Jacobs kidney.

"My Dad might have just recently given you his consent to date me... and I might have been talking about fucking you awhile before." I say this in a innocence voice, hopefully he won't get to mad.

He completely pales. Shit. "YOU. SAID. WHAT!" Double shit.

"So... do you want to see that dirt?" I said, smiling.

"No I do not want to see that dirt." He then turns to my crazy family. "Me and Renesmee,"

Carlisle interrupts Jacob "Jacob please use proper grammar. It's 'Renesmee and I'."

Jacob just clears his throats and mutters "Sorry. Renesmee and I have never had... umm... sexual intercourse. Or even snogged. She is just saying this because you guys get all pissed about it. Nessie and I someday will do uhh... _that_. But not till she is older. Much older." He ends the last bit with a tiny smile, no doubt hoping to appease Carlisle and Esme.

No such luck.

"Are you sure that you are not trying to pressure Nessie into something? Women are not objects." Emmett says this. Which is kinda ironic...seeing as how much Rosalie and him go at it...eww * shudder *.

Alice isn't laughing silently anymore. I try to 'probe' her mind... bah! I sound like a alien. Nope. Still nothing.

Jacob is now shaking his head quickly, not wanting to get beat up by Emmett. " No no no! I'm not pressuring her! She is the one pressuring me!"

Rosalie just smiles and says "Good girl, just like her auntie. I would though, of course, choose someone who is less of a dog. He can be a real bitch sometimes."

Alice is now snorting and coughing, trying to stifle her laughter.

Dad is glaring at Rosalie "Renesmee is nothing like you at all!"

Rosalie looks at Dad with her eyebrow arched elegantly. She smirks and says "Would you rather her be a 110 year old virgin?"

Alice is gone now. I wonder where she is... a then get a vision of her telling my mother want is happening...well that was handy.

My Dad is flustered. "I wasn't a virgin for that long. I was just waiting for the right person, not just any woman! My virtue is a very serious thing." He then does this pout.

Suddenly my mom is here "Awwh, Edward. I love you too."

My Dad then turns around and beams and scoups her up into a hugs and gives her a kiss.

"Get a room!" Emmett bellows. I fleet across the room and give him a high-five.

"Renesmee...are you going to say that you are sorry?" I turn around, shocked. My mother expects me to apologize to her when she is the one who started yelling first. No way.

"_Mother. _You are the one who started the fight. I just wanted to drive to Anna's house by myself. I have taken a driving test and passed. I have my full driving license, not just my beginners, so I can drive by myself. You just need to let go. I will will also be your daughter, but that doesn't make me a child." Why can't she just let me 'leave the nest'. I am smarter than most adults and I have the body of a 18 year old. My skin is as strong as a vampires, so even if I got in a car accident I would survive.

But then again, when was my Mom the voice of reason? She fell in love with a vampire. Went to James even though she knew she was going to be killed. She _jumped_ off a cliff. Went to Italy to see the Volturri. Made herself _bleed_ so she could distract Victoria. Got a werewolf mad. Got pregnant with a killer baby (me!). She has done lots of stupids things, I argue with myself. It's just not fair.

"Don't talk to me like that Renesmee! I love you but you're just not ready. You need to understand that. You need to trust me, that I can make that decision for you, and it will be the right one. I also did not start the fight. There was never a fight, just a disagreement." She says this in her 'Renee' tone. The one that my Dad said she used when she was talking to her mother.

I just couldn't take it anymore. Why do my parents not understand like everyone else. Rosalie and Emmett feel more like my parents sometimes.

I just... I just have to leave. I need to get away... far away. With this plan in mind I decide to pretend that I agree with my mother, I can't have them think I'm going to leave.

"Fine." I say, looking like I lost the battle, when really, I am soon going to win.

Everyone gasps in shock. Alice looks even paler than nessecary. She looks like she has lost all hope. She just looks up at me and says "Why?" I know though that it is not to me agreeing with my mother. It's to me leaving.

* * *

The party was much like my other birthday parties. Extravagant. I was glad for all of the expensive clothes, I needed to look good in Italy.

I have decided that Italy would be a good place to go. I needed to get in with the Volturi. All of them had powers, and I wanted powers. I just couldn't let them find out that I could copy them. If I didn't then they wouldn't let me touch them, or they might even kill me.

I was going to withdraw as much money as I good on various bank machines across Vancouver. I would also need to sneak my passport out of the safe in Carlisle's office. It shouldn't be that hard though, but I would have to break it... I would get my passport last.

But first I needed to pack all of my suitcases and stash them near the airport so I could quickly grab them.

This was (hopefully) going to work. It had to work.

I was glad that I didn't need as much sleep anymore. Well everyone else (except Emmett, who was my babysitting, but he was to busy playing Dance Dance Revolution) was out hunting I decided that plan A was in motion. I quickly packed all of my new clothes and a few gowns and favorites. When I was done I had at least 10 bags of luggage.

I just told Emmett I was going for a walk. He, to busy 'groovin', didn't even bother to reply. It took my 20mins to get them all close. Well I was out I withdrew a few thousand dollars and hid it in a sock... quite a few socks.

For about a week I was sneaking out and withdrawing money. I also had my plane ticket and a hotel reservation n Volterra. It was all going according to plan.

I also got my passport without breaking the safe. I just randomly guessed some numbers, and luck was on my side. Everything seemed to be going well... to well.

Every time someone called me Nessie I thought of Jacob. I didn't love him anymore. If anything, it was quickly turning to dislike. I couldn't stand being near him and purposely planned to do stuff with Rosalie to get him away.

I eventually broke down and told Rosalie my plan. She didn't approve, but she told me that I was technically a adult now, so if I wanted to go, I could. I didn't tell her I was going to Volterra, I told her I was going to England.

I felt guilty lieing, but she would freak if she found out I wanted to join the Volturi.

I told Rosalie about the imprint, or lack thereof. She was glad. Glad. I wasn't even pissed at her for hating Jacob anymore. I was happy with her. She said that I should break out with him before I left.

We also gave me a new nickname. Nessa.

* * *

I walked up to Jacob's apartment door. Smelling weed from his neighbor. I was tempted to go ask his neighbor is I could have a hit, I needed something to calm me down. I had serious jitters.

He answered, just like I hoped he wouldn't. I needed to be straight to the point. The sooner I spit it out, the sooner the taste would go away. Right?

Jake looked like he just woke up. When he noticed It was me at the door he smiled his huge 'it's going to take over his face' smile. It would soon be going away.

"Uhh...Jake. The imprint is gone. I don't love you anymore. I'm sorry."

His eyes widened, his face the perfect expression of heartbreak. I just looked sad, feeling guilty for causing him pain. Even if I didn't love him, I still felt awful doing this.

I just gave him one last look and ran.

I was greeted by my mother when I got home. She looked furious.

"I just got a call from Jacob! He sounds frantic! Why did you break up with him!"

I just shook my head at my mother. Some things she just wouldn't understand. She knew who her true love was, I didn't.

I was mad that Jacob would immediately call my mother though. It really wasn't any of her business

"Mom! I can't believe you! This is absolutely none of your concern". I was pissed. How dare she talk about me with my ex-boyfriend, the 'loveable' Jacob Black. There is no privacy here, what with mind reading,future seeing, and fucking feelings leaching people... I mean vampires. I just need to get away, but none of my family respects that I am a adult now.

"Jake is my best friend Nessie, we can talk about stuff." Of course, she just says this in a awful calming voice, that makes me want to leap on her and claw her eyes out with my fingernails. I sometimes feel guilty for hating my mother, apically when she has done so much for me. Ever since my fifth birthday things have been...different. I wasn't cute,innocent,darling Nessie anymore. I changed. I changed because I got power.

Now was the time. Now was the time to run. Now was the time to never look back. I ran up stairs and grabbed my backpack. Filled with 2 outfits, a toothbrush, and computer and ipod and chargers for both those two and my cell.

Now was the time to leave the ones I love.


	6. Acting Is Easy

**Heyy! ... I know that it's been like... forever since I have posted (not counting my poem 'Rosalie.' which you should check out!). I have been working on my book report (I hate homework... but I love reading) and practicing for a arts festival (I play the flute... but I'm AWFUL) so I've been soooo fucking busy. For my book report I choose Jane Eyre by Charlotte Bronte. I love it! Well I was working on it I was also writting so drabble on it, which I might post. **

** I will, someday, get the the awesome part of this story (which I have written... in my head). Slow and steady, eh? **

** I want to thank 'kitty of the shadows' for the review! THANKS! :) **

... my bold button isn't working... why isn't it working? Oh well...

F**ollow -- it's working... kinda. Woo!**

** ... Follow me on Twitter: Raindrop_Dress**

** Love,**

** Raindrop_Dress.**

** I do not own twilight... sadly. Stephenie Meyer does... :( **

* * *

I like flying. It makes me feel safe. Ironic, isn't it? My family can't reach me when I'm so high, I have a few moments, just to feel free.

I love them, I really do. I just can't stand my mother. She tries... she really does. I used to love with and adore her, and she me. Then things started getting weird, like she was waiting for something to go wrong. My mother is a paranoid danger magnet, and when things seemed 'normal' she got restless. My father would try to calm her down, reassuring her that everything was okay, that nothing awful was going to happen. She did calm down, after a few months of constant reassuring, but the damaged had already been done. I have pulled away from my nutcase of a mother, and looked up to Alice and Rosalie. My mother was heartbroken, and tried to do everything in her power to be a overbearing,protective, and loving mother. It drove me knackers.

My father always said I always acted a bit to much like Rosalie, always flaunting my beauty. The first time I used it was to get a parking spot... I was 4. I had the body of a 15 year old... a hot one at that. I never had acne or anything, always flawless. So when I asked the 16 year old boy if I could park there, he immediately drove his car away. It was simple, and I got a great pair of shoes on sale. Afterwords was a completely different story. I got a huge lecture by my father, who had somehow heard about it (spying on me, since he didn't trust me with Rosalie alone). I was told how I shouldn't use men, as they were not toys. The whole time I resisted to roll my eyes. Men used women all of the time, so why can't they give something back? Rosalie backed me up on the point. I was still grounded for a week though...

I laughed out loud, recalling Rosalie glaring at my father, telling him how men (except her Emmett) were all worthless and disgusting. She then got in a huge fight with Esme,Alice, and my mother, who were defending their men.

The guy who was sitting in front of me (in first class, of course) turned around.

It was Aro! I knew I smelled vampire on the plane... but I was to wrapped up in my own thoughts, I just figured it was leftover stink.

It wasn't. Aro was here. In front of me. Smiling... now waving. Should I wave back? Is he going to kill me? … I am such a idiot! I should of checked the plane for vampires. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. I. Am. A. Idiot.

Dammit Nessa! Snap out of it. Play it cool... and he just might spare me my life...

"Hi." Shit. I am a idiot. I just said the first thing to pop into my head. My stupid stupid head.

Aro raised his eyebrow, looking rather confused. " I have seen you before darling... but I just can't seem to remember. You look very familiar and I have an excellent memory, but I just can't put my finger on it." He doesn't know who I am? How could he forget? I'm a little hurt, but I understand that he saw me when I looked like a toddler, not what I look like now.

I smile, trying to not look panicked. I'm glad that I am a good actor... or liar. I look Aro straight in the eyes and smile my beautiful heart wrenching smile. He looks a little taken aback

_ She is very beautiful. Like a goddess... maybe she would like to visit Volterra... I shall then show her my castle and how powerful I am. Maybe she would like to shit by my side and be my queen. How could she not? I am Aro, most powerful vampire known. _

Reading minds is so easy. Almost as easy as Aro. He isn't bad looking, he just has that ageless look to him. He is reeking of pure power though... best not let this slip threw my fingers.

"I am Renesmee. You may call me Nessa." After I said this his eyes widened, and his thoughts were running amuck.

_Renesmee? She is … how do the humans say it... hot. She has the body of a goddess, and the voice of a angel_.

He was also picturing him kissing me, holding my hand, talking to me. Surprisingly, his thoughts were P.G. Rated.

Odd. His thoughts were also it perfect English, which was strange. I than quickly scanned a few other peoples thoughts, to see if they were all in the same language.

_ Stupid bitch. How dare she flirt with my new husband... and how dare he flirt back! Does being married mean anything to anyone anymore. Haha! Anything, anyone, anymore. Any. Any. Any. _

_ Why can't I use my cell in the plane. I'm going to die if I don't text anyone soon. Not that I'm emo or anything... or am I? Shit! What if I'm emo! _

_ I miss my wife back in China... why did I leave her? Why. Why. Why. The business deal in Italy isn't that important._

_ Kick. Kick. Kick. Must kick the person in front of me. Kick the chair. Kick. Kick._

"Stop it Kylie!" _Why doesn't my daughter just behave!_

"No!" _Stupid mum. Trying to tell ME what to do. I wish I lived with Dad._

Yup. All of them are in English... or I understand them in English. Maybe someday I will ask my Dad, he might know. Or he will just say that because "I knows everything blah blah blah study harder blah blah blah don't do fun stuff, you could get hurt."

That's all he ever says though.

Shit! Aro was talking to me... I need to stay focused. Sometimes I get distracted easier than a newborn.

I look over at Aro, he obviously hasn't noticed that I haven't been talking. Nope. Just checking me out. Still fairly PG though.

Aro still didn't reconize me yet. Maybe I will jog his memory, how dare he forgets me! Nessa! The awesomest half-vampire ever?

"I'm Renesmee... I go by Nessa though. Cullen." After I said 'Cullen' understanding lit up his blood red eyes. His face pulled into a smile.

"Oh yes! I am so sorry that I forgot dear. I have been quite busy lately, with business matters. How is my dear friend Carlisle?"

"Carlisle is good." I answered in a short clipped tone. I still felt sorta guilty for leaving my family. It's not there fault that I outgrew them. I love them, and I should of told them before I left.

"Why do you speak of them that way? Surely you are not running away from your wonderful family?" He asked, with fake sympathy. He didn't know that I could read his thoughts though.

_Hmm... she left the Cullen Clan? Why? Maybe I should ask her... She may have been raised to not trust strangers... but I not quite a stranger, I am a old family friend. Yes, I will ask her. Maybe if she if running away she would like to join the Volturi. I will ask her to join my family, if she is unhappy with hers._

"I have outgrew my family. I still love them, but I just need something...more." I said with passion, hoping that he would follow through and invite me to join. The _power _that I could have there. I would casually bump into some of them, blame my half-vampireness. I would get there powers... and soon overthrow the Volturi themselves once I can. I will be undefeatable. Oh my... I sound like a power hungry super villain. Maybe I should tone down the dramatics. What if I pull a Britney and crack under all the pressure and shave my head! I love my hair!

Nessa. For vampire oranges sake! Get a grip!

"Oh how awful! You must have no place to stay! Please stay at my castle, it would be no problem at all, and everyone would be very welcoming. It will be grand!" Aro said, but in a moderately quiet tone, not wanting to be heard. Even if we were in first class, there were still humans around.

Yes! Everything was all going according to plan... shit. Again with the crazy villain crap. Nessa. You. Must. Stop. … Great. Now I'm talking to myself.

"Thank you Aro, your offer is very much appreciated. I would love to stay, if it's no trouble?" I asked in my most angelic voice, and bit my lip, trying to look nervous and cute. It worked, too well.

The thoughts were no longer PG rated... R Rated now... I tried to not let it show that I was shocked and surprised. He wasn't bad to look at, not at all. He is a vampire, so naturally he is hot. He is old though, but not in the typical human sense, but in experience.

"Darling, it is no trouble at all, if anything, it is a honor." He spoke slowly, trying to sound sexy. It was, but I didn't want a relationship. Espically if I was going to hurt him once I got what I wanted.

"Thank you so much Aro!" I smile. I just have to act like I don't know whats going on in everyone's heads. I just can't act overly stupid, or they will guess something is up. They're not idiots... not in the least. When you live to be thousands of years old, you are likely to have a few tricks up your sleeve.

"Flight 218 is now landing. Please sit down and buckle up your seats." Chimed the speakers. I sometimes hate vampire hearing. When the lady talked, I heard her about half a second before the speaker started, so it sounded really echo like and annoying as hell. It used to be like that at highschool too. Highschool is all in the past though. I will put it behind me. I will study at the huge library that the Volturi have (I love photographic memory! Score for being a vampire!).

"I have Felix picking us up from the airport. I will ask him to carry your bags, so it will be no hassle to you." Ugh... Aro makes me sound like I'm weak. I don't want to carry my bags, so I'm not going to argue. I'm smarter than that.

"Thank-you so much Aro. It's nice how a _man_ who is as powerful as you can still care about a little vamp like me." I say this in my 'innocent' voice again, but with a bit of flirtyness on the word 'man'.

I also know that Aro likes it when people complement how wonderful and generous he _thinks_ he is. He is like putty in my little hands.

Aro underestimating me is a very important part of my plan. No one notices the weak ones. I will act childish, always questioning and pretending to look up to Aro, as I slowly take everyones powers. Casual touches is all I need... hugs? Handshakes? Pretending to be clumsy so I can walk into people? … The last one might work well, seeing how Aro will remember how clumsy my mother was, as he saw it through my fathers mind.

I see Felix, just as I remember him. I smile and wave, trying to appear happy to see him. Jealously is a powerful thing, I hope Aro hates sharing.


End file.
